Old Tales Anew
by Temthasy
Summary: Pre-Percy. Takes from the stories of Troy, Pan's lyre, and Hestia's step down from Olympus. Lots of Apollo. Amethyst adores Artemis, but she's been refused permission to join the hunt due to "fate." Prince Troilus finds himself out of Troy after it's fallen. There is also some butt named Joff. For some reason, they all have to quest together and get Apollo's missing instrument?
1. Introduction

Queen Hecuba grew weary day by day. After mothering nineteen of her own children, appeasing her city, and quelling the king's temper, there truly was no wonder for her tiredness. Her youngest son, Troilus, filled her goblet. He was her favorite. A mother shouldn't have favorites, yet she couldn't deny him. "Pray tell me, my son. Is there any thing your heart desires?"

Troilus simply smiled. "Only for Troy and her families to stand blessed."

"Troy will always welcome the sun." The queen returned his smile. This prince was a mother's pride. Staunched up and proper, he looked just like her. A fact she was grateful for, lest her infidelities come to roost. She harbored the favor of a certain god.

Charming, witty, and poetic, the sun god Apollo wooed his way into her heart and into the city. Her love for him is the only reason the worn queen still attends the city small council. Her mantra: Troy will always welcome the sun.

-"-"-

Camp Half-blood was in an uproar. Satyrs were running about so fast, they were tripping over their own hooves. The cabin mates, clad in representative colors, hurried to make presentable last-minute adjustments. Mr. D was the worst off, barking out orders until his face turned blue. Today was the day. At sundown, the other Olympians and lesser deities will arrive.

The wisps of golden pink sunset already scattered in the sky. The kids were excited to see their parents again. Even the unclaimed children felt hopeful.

"BE RESPECTFUL," shouted Mr. D. "I don't care if you're speaking to or about our visitors, I forbid any disrespect! It's not my fault if you get turned into a spider or tree. I won't be held responsible for that!"

"Relax, my son. These are our family!" A powerful bellow announced. Every camper and staffmate turned to find the speaker. Everyone was looking in a different direction.

"I'm up here," a little dejection in his voice.

Zeus descended, sandals touching the Earth. He inhaled deeply, feeling Gaia's acceptance pulse through his core. A sense of awe spread over the kids. Zeus stood tall and mighty, as one would expect. A glow bounced around him like an aura making it difficult to see his features.

He turned to his son. "For the god of revels, this doesn't appear much like a party."

Mr. D pouted. "I wanted to show you how disciplined and well-behaved the youth have become."

"How droll," Zeus uttered. "I came for a party! I even took out my golden tunic." The god tugged at his skirt to prove his point. The sober god of wine sighed. He wasn't one to relent, but he didn't want to disappoint his father. With a clap of his hands Mr. D changed the settings completely.

In a fleeting moment, every camper was in prom-style formal attire. Still adhering to the color-coded cabin scheme, each girl donned a unique dress aligned with each own's fashion sense, and every boy suited up moderately in colored vests and ties. The handwritten welcome banner was forgo-ed for an extravagant arched ice carving. High-rise tables were set and the feast was waiting.

"Oh ho! I knew you could do it, boy." Zeus beamed. In both the expressive manner and literally, as his aura increased its brightness. He glanced at his golden tunic. It felt a little out of place compared to the blazers and vests the other males were wearing. He shrugged it off. "Well! Let's meet the youngsters!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest?"

"Why?" The impatient god-king approached the Aphrodite cabin first. "Oh-ho! Alas, I'm over two thousand times your age, you beautiful single ladies." Dionysus watched in horror as the girls giggled. Hera, please don't hurt them, D prayed silently. The girls goaded the big guy's ego, but luckily it was cut short by everyone else's arrival.

Apollo approached first, "Sorry I'm late, brother. Although, sundown is a pretty busy time for me, I want to you know I made it here just for you. And I'm not as late as Artie. Just know that."

"Shut up, Apollo! Moon rise is just as important as sunset and you know it!" The twins continued to squabble.

"Quite the scene, children." The mighty god of seas tutted. He was accompanied by everyone else, big and small.

"At least we have a reason for being late!" The two said in unison.

Mr. D let out an audible sigh and clapped his hands once more. The furniture shifted, music started to play and everyone was being seated. "Ha ha! Let's eat!" exclaimed Zeus.

Just as everyone started to dig in, it truly began to feel like a party. Laughter filled the open area. This is the first time the camper kids have ever seen all the gods. Even Hera looked relaxed, though she did seem to keep a close eye on the girls staring at Zeus.

Apollo scanned the whole crowd. Aphrodite didn't eat, but took her time strolling along the rows of tables, meeting every camper. Ares and Hephaestus however stood close to their own blood. Hermes went and claimed his remaining children. The kids seem to be having a spectacular time. But there were some missing.

"Brother, where are my daughters Mayella and Amethyst?"

Dionysus shifted uncomfortably. "Skipping out," he admitted. "They refused to attend a party with boys, they said. I didn't know how to change their minds."

Apollo shook his head, his blond-brown hair swayed by his ears. "I guess I'll go talk to them."

The girls were in their cabin, just as D suggested. Mayella was giving Amethyst a back rub. And complaining about it, loudly.

"You always make me do this!" She bored her nine-year-old knuckles into her sister's back.

"I promise I'll give you one, too." There was a pause. "Come on, you're so good at this," cooed Amethyst. She felt fingertips kneed into her shoulder muscles. "Yes, you're definitely going to have a healthy career as a masseuse." Amethyst mm'd in satisfaction. May laughed out loud.

"What?" Amethyst sat up in confusion. "Ah!" Shock. "Dad, what are you doing here?" She adjusted herself upright.

"Apparently, I'm practicing for my career as a masseuse." The god smiled. "But why practice that tonight, knowing that we have important visitors on this very night?" Amethyst pouted. She wasn't ready to be nagged.

Mayella tugged at his shirtcuff. "You're not gonna make us go to that party, are you?" Her eyes started to glisten and shine, threatening to cry. Apollo is a sucker for that move, though she's getting a little too old to use it. "Oh, no! No, no baby. Mayella doesn't have to go to that bad party with all those bad boys. Not at all."

"Yay!" May celebrated. "Amethyst and me-"

"Amethyst and I," her older half-sister corrected her.

"Amethyst and ME, " she paused for a glare, "We're going to join Auntie Artemis' band of hunters!"

"If she'll take us," added Amethyst. "And we know we can't do anything to jeopardize our chances."

"Like hanging out with boys!" finished Mayella.

The golden god looked at his daughters, a soft smile spread on his face. Mayella, nine and bossy, already good with a bow; and Amethyst, fifteen and determined, with exceptional hunting skills. Artemis would love them. And he would feel safe with them in her care. Out of all of Apollo's children, these two were definitely the pair which closely resemble his twin sister. The two have always admired the lunar goddess, maybe it's the natural course of things.

"My sister is here tonight, you know?" He began. Perhaps he can convince them to come out after all.

Amethyst didn't take the bait. "All the more reason to not be seen fraternizing." Mayella nodded.

The father embraced both his daughters. "I'm really proud of your decision." He squeezed them. "We should talk to her and get you out of Camp Halfblood."


	2. Chapter 1: Blame the Fates

The special dinner table set for the Olympians happened to be almost empty. Hera had returned home for the night leaving her husband behind. Zeus sat next to Dionysus, Artemis a few seats away. The rest of the gods and goddesses were spending time with their children or trying to impress the kids with stories of the older days.

Apollo brought the girls in tow, and waved his twin over. She practically squee'd in delight when she saw them dressed up in their own hunting tunics and light armor. "Oh, they're so cute!"

The sisters both became wide-eyed and all smiles after hearing that kind of acceptance. Apollo introduced them, "These are my daughters and I wanted them to meet you specifically." He pushed May forward. "This is Mayella. This one is Amethyst." She stepped ahead on her own. "I think somehow they ended up taking up after you, sis. They both want to join you."

"Yes!" Amethyst pleaded. "It's always been a dream of ours. We are aware of what's asked of us, and we can promise we won't let you down."

"Yes!" The moon goddess also exclaimed. "I would never turn away a pair of devout girls. Plus, I've been needing more recruits."

Little Mayella and Amethyst exchanged glances. They looked at their grinning idol, then back to each other.

"Really?"

"Really, really?"

"Really really." Artemis confirmed.

Apollo patted the eldest daughter's head. "See, aren't you glad you came out to the party after all?" He had bit of an I-told-you-so tone, but it was sincere. She nodded vigorously, which made him laugh.

"I figured you would like them, Artie." Artemis hated that nickname, but she'd let it slide today since he's found her some good gems. "After all," the sun god continued, "They are MY kids. So I knew you couldn't not like them." He intentionally drug out that detail. "They're pretty great like me," he bragged.

"I'm waiting for you to get to your point." She cut through his attempted vanity.

"So I took the liberty of packing their bags for them. They're ready to leave whenever you want!"

The girls hugged Apollo. They didn't even know he did them such a big favor. "Thank you!" "Thank you so much!" They showered him with appreciation.

Dionysus and Zeus couldn't help but overhear all of the commotion. Mr. D wasn't too absorbed in the twins' conversation, but Zeus heard it all. He could feel the gratefulness and the happiness buzzing all around that group, all the way from his seat. And now he had to be that guy; the buzz-kill. He really hated that part of his job.

Zeus coughed to get the attention of the celebrating family. "I have to tell you out-right," the king began, "Artemis, you can't take the old one."

He raised a finger toward Amethyst's direction, "That one has a purpose here."

-"-"-"

Troilus parried and parried. Ducked and weaved and bobbed and parried again. He has been doing this routine for almost an hour now. Building up endurance and strength. Not that he had any practical reason for endurance and strength, but it certainly would be nice to rely on should he ever would need it.

"You can't call that actual practice when no one is swinging at you, Prince Troilus."

The prince didn't stop nor look for the voice. He didn't recognize it, so he thought to ignore it. Dodge, dodge, parry. Dodge, dodge- A javelin whizzed passed his shoulder and struck into the ground. Troilus immediately turned about. "State your name," demanded the prince.

"Apollo. And I must say, I do not enjoy that tone of voice."

"Blasphemers will burn. Try my life again, and I will see to it personally."

The intruder looks bemused. "Is Apollo your chosen deity?" Troilus spared him no words, just glares. He continued, "I have a present for you, young one."

"I have no need for your quips or trinkets." Troilus uprooted the javelin. A part of Apollo wished the boy was a bit more naiive. As it stands, he would never believe the whole truth. Apollo stepped closer, slightly weary of the spear-like weapon.

"There is no trinket. I bequeath to you something a bit less tangible." The prince made no aggressive movements, but nor was he interested. "A gift. From your deity." Apollo kissed his forehead.

The moment lips brushed skin, Troilus saw it. A vision. A silhouette of a girl, maybe a woman. She was dancing? No, writhing? He couldn't tell the difference. Her voice cut clear through the ambiguous image. _Troy and his boy; Troilus and his city. The fates are shared_.

"Ah!" Troilus pulled back, overcame with too much information. Confusion was on his face. The other man was pouting. Pouting?

"You didn't even get to the best part! Here, look again." Apollo went to grab him. Troilus backed away quickly.

He waved the javelin. "No, no. No, that's not meant for mortals! I do not test the gods!" He hollered.

The god sighed. At least this one is a good boy. "What you saw was the oracle at Delphi. She is a reliable source. You'd be a fool to turn your ears deaf now," he explained. "She has quite a bit to say about you, Prince."

The prince didn't stop flailing his stick. He absolutely would not anger the gods.

"Alright, okay. I get it." Fingers pushed his hair back, "At the very least, let me tell you what was said. I think you would like it. I'll even put it in a poem." Apollo cleared his throat. "For Troy to never fall / against the grecian plight, / Troilus must stand tall / and must live with all his might / until the dawn of his twenty-fifth birthday." He finished with a nod.

"And there you have it. Live until you're twenty-five, and Troy will never fall." He reiterated. "That's good news."

For what ever reason, Troilus believed him. Maybe it was the magic visions, or this man's persistence, or both. "But what if I don't make it to twenty-five?" He asked, a bit skeptically.

"Then neither does Troy." A solemn reply.

An awkward pause settled over the two males. "I like Troy, however. So I will try to help you out as much as possible, Prince. I find it a very welcoming place."

"Troy is very welcoming," agreed the prince.

A soft smile appeared on the other's face. "Troy always welcomes the sun."


End file.
